ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:11001001 (episode)
Translate It might be a good idea to figure out what, if anything, the binary code 11001001 actually translates to, and include that in background information. --Malimar 03:09, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) *201. AmdrBoltz 03:13, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) it translates to this symbol: É *What an interesting coincidence, that's my name too--11001001 04:32, 8 July 2006 (UTC) I've always thought it refers to the four Bynars: 11, 00, 10, and 01. 21:29, 31 July 2006 (UTC) ::I think you're exactly right. Especially when Picard and Riker guess the filename on their main homeworld computer (which was 11001001) because it would be named something "personal" like their names. However, really, I don't recall any explicit statement that the other two were named "11" and "00", so really, we may only know that it's the filename. --Buster Kincaid 15:34, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::They were listed as such (named "One-One" and "Zero-Zero") in the end credits AndroidFan 00:30, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I wonder if it's a coincidence that the title is also part of the chorus of the song "The Body Electric" by Rush? Perhaps the writers were also Rush fans... :::"The Body Electric" lyrics are "1001001", not the same as the ST:TNG episode. Also, the characters in the episode were identified by their commander as "01" and "10". Original Title Umm, is this some kind of a joke? :The original title for this episode was "10101001". Honestly, even if I heard this in an interview or read it in an article, I would have to assume the person saying it was joking. Especially if their body language or the context made it apparent. Citation needed?! --Buster Kincaid 04:24, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Agreed and removed, nearly five years later. If someone can find a citation, it can be returned.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :And found. It was in the script as a "fka".–Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Nitpick removed Since we decided that nits and bloopers don't belong in encyclopedia articles, I have removed the following nit. It's also more of an opinion/personal observation than anything else. So, yeah, definitely can't be in the article. --From Andoria with Love 12:01, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Minuet does not speak French as a first language but her French is more fluent than the on of Picard. It is not an opinion but a fact. The level of fluencly in a language can be objectively described. Steward speaks poor French and to make him play a French caracter raises a problem of credibility for that character in that specific culture. I will not waste my precious time bringing that comment back since it will be endlessly erased by a wiki-nazi who quotes a community which I do not happen to see. :In other words... it's an opinion. Thank you for proving my point. In the meantime, here's the community discussion about this topic. --Heil Jimbo! Thank me for wasting my time in the discussion when you wiki-nazi discard my argument and behave as if you own an article which is supposed to be collectiveYeowoman Julie Colt 16:06, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::Please don't use the word "Nazi," that's pretty offensive. Anyways, Minuet doesn't speak French or English or anything, as she's a hologram programmed by the computer (which was augmented by Bynars). The "French" she is speaking is probably from the computer's databanks, which is more than likely more complete than even Picard's first-learned language skills. As for the actors, you can objectively realize that Carolyn McCormick is more "fluent" in French than Patrick Stewart, or perhaps studied a bit more for the role (although it's likely that Stewart knows a bit of French himself).--Tim Thomason 23:19, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, the "wiki-nazi" thing was going a little overboard. In addition, I never made the claim that I own the article – but as an administrator, I will fix what I see as violations of our policies. That's my job. And for the record, the "collective" agreed to this policy (the majority, anyway), hence why we are enforcing it. Please try to understand that. --From Andoria with Love 06:29, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :: It is not an opinion. Any objective analysis of their few lines indicates she is a far better speaker than he. :For the last time, it's a personal observation, therefore it is an opinion. This discussion has been over for over a month, so please don't start it up again. --From Andoria with Love 20:49, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ::::*''The shot of the planet Tarsus III, its moon and the orbiting starbase are reused shots from . This creates a slight continuity error, in that the is a lot bigger than the Original Enterprise, making the Starbase appear larger despite being the same design as seen in the movie.'' :::It seems to me that if it's not the same starbase orbiting the same planet then there is no continuity error and then making this is a nitpick. — Morder 04:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Translation Would it not be a good idea to provide an English translation for the brief French converstaion between Picard and Minuet? One line is currently included in the quotes section for the Minuet article, but I think a full translation (it's only a few lines after all) would be in order. - Ugliness Man 08:18, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :That would be a VERY good idea. I came here to suggest the same thing. I dont speak a word of French, but the conversation has something to do with Paris, I think. -FleetCaptain 15:38, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :: French language would be the place for that. --Alan 18:53, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Minuet or Minuette? Is Minuet ever actually credited with that exact name (my digital version of the episode doesn't have the beginning or ending credits)? I thought that the intention was "Minuette," because a simple binary conversion of that name produces 11001001. Namely, the first half of the alphabet (A-M) is represented with a 1 and the second half (N-Z) is represented with a 0. M = 1 I = 1 N = 0 U = 0 E = 1 T = 0 T = 0 E = 1 I remember Data mentioning something about the file name being "personal," and either 8 or 16 characters long. This is what I remember thinking when I was six years old, anyway. I dug up some relevant quotes: *Riker: I wish they'd left a note. *Picard: Maybe they did. *Riker: Minuette. -- *Data: The access would be available by code or password. *Picard: Yes, I know that, Data, but what could it be? *Data: File names can be anything, sir. *Picard: They want us to find it. They would have kept it simple. *Data: Then a name. Or a place. It could be something personal; in this case, in binary language, which is 1s and 0s, in groups of 8 or 16 characters. *Picard: Would they have kept it that simple? Riker Try it. Upon which 11001001 is discovered. 12:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : "Minuet" was the name in the script from both this episode and . --Alan 12:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :: Well, I'll be. Thank you, binary, for the 1/256 coincidence! 15:07, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::According to the script here, the "Could it be that simple?" line is intended to be in reference to the bynars.– Cleanse 00:43, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::...whose names were 11, 00, 10 and 01. --Jörg 05:14, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed. I was just refuting that it had any other meaning.– Cleanse 06:19, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Removed Dr. Beverly Crusher mentions that she is working on a process that combines cybernetics and regeneration. The two are ultimately combined in the Federation's greatest nemesis, the Borg. Removed as an uncited reference, which has nothing to do with this episode unless there is evidence that writers or crew had this in mind.--31dot 12:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) CGI on the Enterprise Docking? Is it possible that the Enterprise was created specially in medium-detail CGI for the scene with the Enterprise seen through the windows of the starbase station? If you look closely at the edge where the red bulb of the closest Bussard collector meets its holding base, the roundness of it looks a little polygonal, and the shading fades to a much too dark contrast for a real-life model. - 17:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it was. The CGI that they could afford back then was not that detailed. It is also not mentioned in the TNG Companion I think TNG only used it sparingly, such as for the Crystalline Entity and the D'Arsay archive.--31dot 19:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot, if you look at it, the motion seems a little too smooth for a filmed model. - 01:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Dubbing Trombonist While Frakes does play trombone, and clearly did in "Conundrum" - you can tell it's live on set by the sound, any decent player sees the slide in the right place there - it's a little more complex here. While the other three are jazz luminaries and are probably on the dub, I think it's clear he is not the recording trombonist for reasons of professional tone and positions being wrong. Can anyone find out who played on the dub? Frakes' "stuntman", so to speak? 23:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) 11001001 11001001 translates to 201. referencing the first episode of the second season. :Too bad this is the 15th episode of the first season, then... -- Cid Highwind 11:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Removed *The sequence of Cmdr. Quinteros, the Bynars and the maintenance team approaching the Enterprise is subtly jumbled. While their first shot shows them approaching the Enterprise's airlock door ("1701-D" and "Enter" can be clearly seen on either side of the door), the second shot shows them leaving the Starbase and starting their walk down the jetway ("Welcome to Starbase 74" can be seen on the wall behind them). The third shot is of them walking down the jetway itself, and the fourth shows the Enterprise's door opening, with Quinteros saying "Cmdr. Quinteros requesting permission to come aboard?" and Picard replying with handshake, "Granted. Welcome." :The above seems like a nitpick to me unless this is cited somewhere. 31dot 01:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC)